So Called Bliss
by lioness1120
Summary: It's the day of Bella and Edward's wedding. Nothing could go wrong. Right? Written pre-Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this is mine except the plot. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks to **loonygrl90** for betaing this! Any mistakes you still see are mine!

* * *

It was a beautiful wedding. Edward had known that Alice was going all out for Bella's last major "human" event, but he had never thought that it would come to this. He just stood and stared at the decorations filling the small but beautiful church. It struck him for the first time that _he_ was getting married. Sure, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper had had their share of weddings. Hell, even Carlisle and Esme had renewed their vows a few times over the years. But it had never been him, never thought it would be him. Just looking at the church the morning of the ceremony made a strange sense of completeness fill him like never before in his near century on Earth.

'_Yes,'_ Edward thought. _'This will be the start of our future together.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While Edward was contemplating their future, Bella was having a major panic attack. Always fretting that something would go wrong, she stalked around the room she was supposed to be getting dressed for her wedding in. _Her wedding. _Just the thought of those two words made her cringe. But it was important to Edward.

'_The things one does for love_', she mused silently. _'Surely this should be counted as a form of torture.'_

"Bella, would you just stay still for a minute! Your hair will never be done at this rate!" cried Alice, brandishing hairspray in one hand and a curling iron in the other."Oh Alice, do you really think Edward will care what I wear?" Bella replied but still obediently sat in the chair indicated.

"Of course not. You could come dressed in mud with tree sap in your hair and he wouldn't care, as long as you were there, but Edward isn't the only person out there. Or must I remind you of the near 200 guests that will be arriving in…" Alice paused looking at the watch resting on her dainty wrist, "Less than an hour."

"200! There are two hundred people coming to my wedding?!" Bella squeaked.

Amused, Alice just looked down at Bella's shocked face. "Well, of course. You and Edward were unbearably popular." Seeing Bella begin to rise with a look of panic, Alice took things into her own hands and physically restrained Bella.

"Alice, I can't go out there! They all probably think we're getting married because Edward knocked me up or that we're completely foolish and that this will never last." Alice tried to cut in on Bella's tirade but Bella continued unhearing. "They'll all be _staring _at me. We all know that there is no way I can walk down that aisle without tripping and falling. Even more likely while wearing these monstrous shoes. Is it really too late to elope?"

"Bella, you wouldn't deprive me of seeing you get married, would you?" Alice asked in a hurt voice that made Bella's heat just ache. "Besides, I know what will happen. Everything will be fine."

"If you say so. I'll just be happy when all of this is over with." Bella said. Adding to herself, she thought, '_This will be the start of our future together.'_

_A/N: This is my first Twilight fic and I haven't written in a while so I hope you all like it! I'll post the next chapter soon. Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot.**

_Thanks to loonygrl90 for betaing this! Any mistakes you find are mine!_

...

'_This is the end. Nothing is possible after today,'_ Jacob thought as he lurked outside the church in his wolf form. _'After today, she is one of _them_. She would rather choose death than be with me.'_ He ducked back into the shadows as another one of the many caterers hurried by his hiding place. Jacob knew it was dangerous coming back to Forks but he knew he had to do it. He needed to be there when Bella chose once and for all. Oh, he had once had ideas of interrupting the wedding with his protests to the match. But he knew that would crush Bella. He couldn't hurt her like that. Not even if it meant pissing off Cullen enough to perhaps make him reveal himself in front of a bunch of humans. No, he would just watch the service and then escape back into the wilderness, where he would never have to face the pain of seeing Bella become one of _them_**.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Bella, they're ready for you," Esme announced coming up the stairs, shocking Bella out of her reverie. Bella had sent Alice down earlier. She needed time to think. About her life. Her future with Edward. Her past. And Jacob. Her best friend, her other love. But she had made up her mind. She could live without Jacob, no matter how much pain it caused her. But she could _not_ live without Edward.

Catching sight of Bella in all of her wedding glory, Esme cried out in ecstasy, "Oh Bella, you look beautiful! You know I never thought I would see the day Edward was finally truly happy." Coming over to the vanity where Bella was sitting, Esme rested her hands on her shoulder and continued. "You truly do look wonderful. I can say without a doubt that you will make Edward feel like he's the luckiest man alive today. All of my adopted children, all grown up and married. I'm glad that you have made your choice Bella. I believe that you did the right thing." With that, Esme turned around and descended the stairs as gracefully as any supermodel.

Bella carefully rose from her seat at the vanity and wobbled after Esme in her 4-inch heels. As she got to the edge of the room, she turned around and stared at herself in the mirror. She could barely even recognize the person Alice had turned her into.

"Yes, I made the right choice," she whispered to herself before turning and descending the stairs to meet her father and to marry the love of her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Downstairs Renee and Charlie waited to see their daughter. They had never expected their daughter to get married so young. God knows, Renee had drilled it into her head from birth what a mistake it had been to get married so young. But both of the proud parents could see the love between the two teenagers. This wasn't some silly teen marriage prompted by false illusions of love or pregnancy. No, Bella and Edward were two of the lucky enough people to meet their soul mate early in life. Well, really only early in life for Bella, but of course her parents didn't know that.

On seeing their daughter emerge from the room, both began to realize how much their baby girl had grown up.

"Ready to get this show on the road, Bells?" Charlie asked with a twinkle in his eyes and a nervous smile on his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be. The sooner this is all over, the happier I'll be." Bella responded before turning to Alice who was standing by as her one and only bridesmaid. "Are you _certain_ it's too late to elope?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Bella, how many times must I tell you that you will be fine?!" Alice responded in an exasperated voice.

Bella nodded and, taking hold of her father's arm, she waited for the music to begin. When it was their turn, she clutched compulsively at her father's arm and tried to remember how to breathe. It didn't help that when she looked up, she saw Edward in all of his dazzling glory. Today he affected her even more so than usual. Just seeing him standing there in his tuxedo was nearly enough to make her sway.

Finally, she was at the front of the church standing with him. She was halfway there. She hadn't fainted on the way there but there had been a few close calls. Now looking up into Edward's eyes, she knew that everything would be ok and nothing would ever keep them apart.

_A/N: One more chapter to go on this I think! I'm still looking for a beta reader so please __**please PLEASE**__ contact me if you would be interested. Please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers: **SinkFish**,**MyNameIs Rini**, **nicole317** and **lilg1180****! **Thanks guys so much! You're my heroes! Thanks to **loonygrl90** for betaing this! Any mistakes you see are mine!

**Disclaimer: Nothing except the plot is mine.**

_**Last Time:**_

_Now looking up into Edward's eyes, she knew that everything would be ok and nothing would ever keep them apart._

**1 Hour Prior**

"Edward, we may have a situation." Alice said in a worried voice, striding quickly over to the groom-to-be. She had just left the bride and was secretly glad that Bella had given her a chance to warn her brother about the impending disaster.

Edward looked up at her, distress evident on his face. He was nervous enough about this wedding as it was. All they needed was some kind of violent catastrophe. And seeing Alice here when she should be helping Bella get ready was a bad enough portent. It was as if the gods were refusing to shine down on this match.

"What, what is it? Is something wrong? Is Bella all right?" Edward whirled toward her, grabbing her arms with an anxious look on his face. "Has something happened?"

"Edward, calm down. It isn't something like you're thinking. It's not what _has_ happened. It's what is_ going to_ happen." Alice stopped when she saw the confused stare on Edward's face. "I can't see the outcome anymore. Something's changed."

"Werewolves." Edward said in a grim voice.

"Yes. Werewolves." Alice repeated.

"God damnit!" Edward spun around and punched the wall hard enough for the whole church to shake.

"Edward! Control yourself!" Alice hissed before tugging him outside where as with typical Forks weather, it was cloudy and misting lightly. The site she had picked truly was beautiful. The centuries-old church had been modeled after the Saint-Chapelle in Paris. Stained glass windows covered every wall and outside ivy crept up one side of the building. Situated on a hill at the top of Forks, it looked down on the town, seemingly guarding it. It was absolutely perfect. Shaded by trees on all sides, there was no chance that even on a sunny day the wedding could have been ruined. _'Stupid werewolves'_ Alice thought _'They always ruin something.'_ Aloud she said, "Edward, I need you to calm down. Remember, _you_ were the one that invited them."

"Alice, you know that they weren't going to come. You could see how it ended! Something's changed if one of them is coming now. You know as well as I do that this could turn into a bloodbath if everyone isn't careful!" Now practically shouting, Edward raged on with Alice giving him frantic looks trying to shush him. "They don't have control over their emotions! This is a disaster waiting to happen. You've seen Emily. How ravaged she is. Sam," he practically spit the name out, "lost control for an instant and she is permanently scarred. Mixing our two kinds is like throwing a can of kerosene into a campfire. Oh, you're safe for a couple minutes, but sooner or later that can is gonna explode. And there _will_ be collateral damage." Edward yanked free of Alice's grasp and angrily strode back to the church.

"Well that didn't turn out well." Alice sighed in frustration and seeing Jasper across the field behind the church, she hastened over to him. "Jasper, I need you to keep Edward calm. He cannot lose control in front of all these people. Do whatever you have to do."

"Alice…you know we aren't supposed to use our abilities on other members of our family. What would make you even think of doing something like this?" Jasper questioned her.

"Werewolves, Jasper, werewolves. I don't care what you do. Pretend that you're about to attack some humans for all I care! I need you to distract him and right now, I really don't care how you do it! If he loses control in front of all these people…" Alice stopped, not wanting to put into words what she was thinking. Jasper understood her meaning though and after nodding quickly, he jogged after Edward.

Alice glanced around, looking at all the innocent humans just milling about, unaware of the danger they would be putting themselves in just by attending a wedding. _'Well they aren't all innocent,'_ she amended in her head, thinking of some of the things Edward had confided in her after listening to their classmates' thoughts. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, sending her short hair flying about her face. _'No, I don't have time to think of them. Not now, when this whole wedding is in danger of falling apart.' _With this last thought, she strode back toward the church, attempting to regain the calm countenance she had lost when she had first discovered werewolf involvement in the wedding.

Inside, Edward clenched his fists and glared at the wall stubbornly. _'No,'_ he thought determinedly '_I won't let anyone or anything stand in the way of me marrying the woman I love.' _

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This isn't the last chapter don't worry, I changed my mind. (Actually, the thought of **lilg1180 **crying softened my heart.) I am still looking for a beta so if you see any errors please do tell me so I can fix them. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers: **i'm afraid of jellyfish** and **lilg1180**! Thanks guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll update again sometime this weekend! Thanks to **loonygrl90** for betaing this! Any mistakes you find are mine!

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. **

Jacob watched from his hidden alcove as Alice confronted Cullen with the news of his attendance. It was a good thing he had chosen the dirtiest, smelliest one he could find. Not even Cullen's vamp nose could pick out his smell from those of the smorgasbord of nastiness he had traveled through and rolled in over the past couple of days. He inwardly laughed. _'At least I can still liven up a party,'_ he thought to himself, still watching the scene between the two siblings. Jacob watched as Cullen stalked off back inside. He was clearly unhappy. As he ducked deeper inside his cubbyhole to avoid being seen, he wondered: was it bad that seeing Cullen so upset made him so happy? _'Hey, it's all schadenfreude. Happiness at the misfortune of others.'_ Jacob considered this with sadness. _'Schadenfreude is my life. I'm sure Cullen is ecstatic that I'm suffering so. Spiteful bloodsuckers will do anything to make life harder for werewolves._'

Jacob was observing the emotional scene surrounding the youngest Cullens so intently that he didn't notice who was approaching him from behind until Sam was right next to him, joining him in the recesses of the church.

'_You shouldn't have come, Jacob,'_ Sam thought at him. He wasn't angry, far from it. Oh no, it was much worse. Sam _pitied_ him. Jacob could feel the waves of pity roll off Sam like the high tide of the waves at LaPush. _'You only torture yourself by being here. She made her choice. Do you think that being here, seeing her get married to your mortal enemy, will resolve anything? You're the only one getting hurt here.'_

'_I need to see her do this. I _need_ to do this. Then I'll be gone again.'_ Jacob thought stubbornly back at him.

'_Jacob, please, listen to me. She won't even know that you're here. She would be overjoyed that you are. Because you're her _best friend._ The vampires aren't going to tell her that you're even here. They don't want anything jeopardizing their new family. Don't do this to yourself.' _Sam tried to reason with him again but he knew it was no use. Jacob had always been as stubborn as a mule.

'_I'm not an idiot. I won't reveal myself if that what you're worried about, Sam.'_

'_I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about _you,' Sam said _'Going through with this…it's going to be agony for you. Her choosing Cullen over you, it shattered you into a million pieces. Pieces can be put back together if you try long enough. Seeing her go through with this…it may crush you into tiny, particles of sand._' There Sam paused and then whispered,_ 'And sand can't be remade into the rock it once was.' _He paused again._ 'For your sake and hers…let her go.'_

'_Thanks for the analogy Sam, but I'm staying here. Leave if you want. I don't care,' _Jacob answered in a flat tone.

Sam sighed in disappointment. He had hoped Jacob wouldn't go through with this. It would only hurt him in the long run. If only he would understand…but Jacob had always been stubborn. If he was determined to see Bella get married to his enemy, so be it. Sam would be there to pick up the pieces. Sam settled down, resting his snout on his front paws, and tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a long afternoon.

A/N: Sorry again about the short chapter guys! Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

I know this chapter is really late. Sorry guys, I had a busy weekend. Better late than never! This chapter is dedicated to **MyNameIs Rini****. **Thanks for reviewing! Thanks to **loonygrl90** for betaing! Any mistakes you find are mine!

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot.**

**Back at the Wedding**

Looking at Bella walking down the aisle on the arm of her father, Edward thought that he had never in his long life seen anyone more beautiful. Her blood sang to him. It was the sweetest melody. Gentle and flowing, it was lovelier than anything he had ever composed.

Bella finally reached him. As one, they turned to Father Smith, the only preacher that served the small town of Forks. He smiled down at the young couple. Of all the teenage couples he had married in his many years, it was this couple that touched his heart the most. It was his duty to marry any that came to him but he usually hated to marry young people that would only later get a divorce. He knew, though, that Bella and Edward weren't like that. They would stay happily married for the rest of their lives.

"Welcome. Today we are gathered here to celebrate the union of two young souls. Bound by love, Bella and Edward come here today to forever unite in love. May their love forever shine down upon them like the sun and may there be few showers. If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." Father Smith intoned in a solemn voice. Hearing nothing, he continued, "Edward and Bella have chosen to write their own vows. Bella, your vows to Edward."

"I, Bella, take you, Edward, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. Edward, you are my life, my soul. Without you, I am nothing. You are the light that shines through my darkness and makes me want to live. You are more than my love. You are my best friend, my reason for being. Edward, I promise that I shall love and be with you for the rest of my existence, no matter what happens." Bella finished, gazing at Edward with clear adoration.

"Edward, your vows to Bella." Father Smith prompted.

"I, Edward take you, Bella, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. Bella, the very moment I saw you, I knew that you were special to me. It was not until later that I learned just how special you truly are and how much you meant to me. You are the rainbow in my sky, the hope in my dreams. You captivate me. Bella, I love you with all of my heart and I vow that I will never leave you." Edward finished. Listening to the minds of those around him, his happiness was magnified and he grinned down at Bella.

Looking at their happiness Father Smith wiped a tear from his eye. It was so good to see young people in love. Clearing his throat, he began again. "May these two find happiness together. May they live faithfully with one another, executing the vows they have made between them; and may they ever remain in love for the rest of eternity, in this life and the next. May their years be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth." He paused once more "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Bella and Edward's lips met, from the back of the church came a long mournful howl as the heart of Bella's second love was finally truly shattered.

A/N: This is the last chapter guys! I mean it this time! There won't be a sequel but soon you can check out my other Twilight stories once I get them posted! Please read and review!


	6. Announcement!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I've decided to go back over this story and do a little restructuring. I'll be lengthening chapters and adding new material with the help of my new beta **princessjob**! So stay tuned for new updates! And don't forget to go back and reread because the chapters will be different! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me for this story! Kudos to all of you!


End file.
